


what the heck i gotta doooo to be with you

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Too many feels, i wrote this instead of working on my other fic, you know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heres some fluff and smut of my children's children</p>
            </blockquote>





	what the heck i gotta doooo to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> philip and georges would be that couple that you're like oh theyre so pure!!! the most intimate they get is forehead kisses!!! but little do you know theyre fingering each other right now as you speak

Philip and Georges have always been best of friends. Best of friends. Philip's godmother, Eliza, always said how the two of them were like his parents, but that wasn't right. His fathers were best friends, but then they got  _married._ Philip liked Georges as a friend. 

Or so he thought. It took a trip to the pool, when he was thirteen, with the Lafayette family for him to realize that he was completely in love with him. He took one look at Georges in his swimming trunks, the smooth skin on his chest, how his hair was up in the most adorable and hottest ponytail, and he was running home, texting Theo about how he was completely screwed. 

Theodosia, being the aro ace that she was, laughed. She came over to his house, and talked. 

"So you're in love with Georges Washington Lafayette," she said to him when he opened his door. 

"Shh!" Philip said, putting a finger to his lips. "My dad his home and he  _can not_ hear about this, or he'll be telling fucking everybody."

"Philip, honey," Theo said, breezing through the door. "Your parents are gay. Which dad?"

"John," Philip told her. He understood where she was coming from. Her father was, after all, a strong opponent of his other dad. There was always tension between Theo and Alex when she came over. 

She took his hand, and led him into his room. "Come on now," she said. "Sit."

The two of them talked while Theo braided flowers into Philip's hair. 

"It's just that, he's so cute and adorable, and like perfect, and like so pure and I never knew I was so in love with him," Philip said as his hair was being braided. He loved messing with his hair, putting flowers in there, or wearing flower crowns that he and his godmother would make together. But Theo was always the better braider. "I never knew that I was so gay, wow."

Theo rolled her eyes. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Suffer."

Theo cracked a smile. "Can you elaborate?"

"Well, I doubt that he likes me back, and he's like my best friend, and I don't want to lose him. I'm just going to suffer forever."

Theo wrapped a hair tie around his braid. "Well, I don't know why you're asking me for advice, considering, well, you know," Theo said, gesturing around with her hands. "But you either move on, suffer, or figure out if he likes you back."

"All of those choices are horrible."

"Yea, well they're the only choices you got."

Philip learned one thing that day. That his godmother was always right.

 

 

 

 

Georges was always in love with Philip. Always. Ever since he knew what having a crush on someone was. He and Philip's parents had basically put them in the same crib ever since they were born, so it's been a quite rough 13 years for Georges. 

But he was fine. Totally. He acted like when he saw Philip in his swimsuit, wearing flowers in his hair, he totally didn't die inside. Yup. He totally didn't think about how he absolutely wanted to kiss Philip's lips, how perfect Philip's curls were, how adorable his freckles were. Nope.

At least he didn't have to completely bottle up his feelings. He and Philip befriended Theodosia a while back, and now he would confide in her and tell her everything. Pine after Philip, complain about how he was too goddamn adorable. Theo would laugh, and look at him like she knew something that he didn't. 

But he was cool. Keeping a secret for, what? Thirteen years now? Completely fine.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey!"

Georges looked up. He was in the library, waiting for his study group which consisted of his close friends Theo and Philip. The speaker, of course, was Philip, accompanied by Theo, who had a smug look on her face.

Georges glanced at Philip, and then glanced again because _holy shit what was he wearing._ Philip was wearing a pink pastel dress, and a flower crown, and his hair was tied up in a ponytail, and his freckles were just illuminated, and it made Georges want to do all sorts of things.

"Hi." Georges managed to say. Theo pulled up a chair and sat across from him, smirking. 

"Do you like my outfit?" he asked him. Philip twirled around happily, showing off his dress, and Georges felt his cock twitch in his jeans.  _Not now boner,_ he thought to himself. 

"It's nice," he tried to say nonchalantly as possible. 

He was fucked.

 

 

 

 

" _Oh my god,"_ Georges moaned into his pillow. It was the middle of the night, and Georges was having some very sexual thoughts about Philip. So, he did the typical teenage thing, got out a vibrator and proceeded to fuck himself to the thoughts of his dearest, Philip. 

He was reaching his climax now, thinking about how he wanted Philip to just fuck him into the mattress, how he wanted to run his hands over Philip, the dress, how he wanted to just kiss all of his freckles and play with his hair. 

He let out a choked sob as he came in his hand. "Philip."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"I hate Seabury so much."

"Hmm?"

Philip and Georges were at Georges' house, working on homework for school and stuff. Sadly for Philip, he had APUSH taught by yours truly Samuel Seabury. 

"For APUSH, we're supposed to pull a Lin-Manuel Miranda and write a total of 51 pages about the Revolution. I mean, like, it's spread out over time, and like Lin wrote 51 essays, but like I'm going to suffer."

"You're on a first name basis with founding father Lin-Manuel Miranda."

Philip shrugged. "Hey man. He's my homeboy."

Georges snickered, and then continued working on his biology paper. Philip started researching, messing with the flowers in his hair while working. 

After a while, Georges stood up. "Shit."

"What?" Philip looked up from his desk. 

"I left my biology stuff at school."

Philip laughed. "You idiot."

"Now I have to drive all the way there, and ugh."

Georges grabbed his coat and keys, and ran out.

"Bye!"

 

 

_5:03 p.m._

**Georges:** Theo we have a problem

 **Theo(dosia):** what now lover boy

 **Theo(dosia):** hold up let me guess

 **Theo(dosia):** philip

 **Georges:** I CANT HELP IT OK HES TOO CUTE AND PERFECT 

 **Theo(dosia):** what happened now

 **Georges:** we were in my room

 **Theo(dosia):** oh god

 **Georges:** and we were working on hw and shit

 **Georges:** HE WAS WEARING FLOWERS TODAY ITS NOT FAIR

 **Georges:** and he was messing with his flowers while he worked

 **Georges:** ITS REALLY DISTRACTING OK

 **Theo(dosia):** lol

 **Georges:** SHUT UP

 **Georges:** so i couldnt focus on my paper

 **Georges:** because, well philip exists 

 **Georges:** And then he started playing with his flowers and i kinda ran out

 **Theo(dosia):** get yourself together

 **Georges:** yea and now im driving around trying to find a indiscreet place where i can jack myself off to the thoughts of philip

 **Theo(dosia):** OK YOU CAN TEXT ME ALL YOU WANT ABOUT YOUR PINING BUT DEAR LORD NOT THIS KIND OF SHIT

 

 

 

Philip couldn't focus. He was still at Georges' house, and was bored and tired and wanted to take a break. So he got up and proceeded to take a nap on Georges' bed.

He flopped onto the bed, pulling the blanket over him. He knew that Georges wouldn't mind. He stuck his arm under the pillow and bumped into something.

 _What now,_ he thought to himself. He pulled the object out, and looked at it. And blushed really fucking hard. 

It was a pink vibrator. A thousand thoughts flashed through his head. Thoughts of Georges fucking himself open, ragged moans of pleasure in the middle of the night.

 _Shit,_ Philip thought to himself. He gathered up his things, because  _dear lord it was just rude to have these kinds of thoughts at his best friend's house._

He grabbed his phone.

_4:31 p.m._

**Philip:** hey

 **Georges:** hey

 **Philip:** hey, so um my dad needs me to be at home

A total lie.

 **Philip:** so im going home now

 **Philip:** sry for bailing

 **Georges:** its fine, its fine 

 **Georges:** see ya later

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"So how was school today?"

The Hamilton family including Theodosia was eating dinner. Theo was there because Philip made her come over to his house so he could talk about Georges. The entire time, Theo was texting someone and smiling viciously. 

Philip's dad, Alexander, being the stereotypical dad that he was, was trying to make small talk. It was a bit awkward, because Theo's father and him were rivals, but he tried.

"Hmm?" Philip was startled awake from zoning out. Theo slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Sorry I was thinking of something." That something, was Georges. Theo rolled her eyes.

"School is fine, Mr. Hamilton," she told him smoothly. 

"Are you ok?" 

That was Philip's other dad, John Laurens. 

"Yea, fine," Philip said, nodding. He tried not to think about Georges, and to insert himself into the conversation, but it just wasn't working. 

His mind wandered off, and he thought of writing a poem about Georges. The idea grew, and he began pairing words together, forming rhymes, and he just needed to write them down.

"I, um, gotta go," Philip said, jumping up. "Sorry," he said, putting his plate away. "I had, um, this idea, and um, pops you would understand," he said to Alex, who shrugged helplessly.

He ran upstairs, with one last "Sorry" yelled towards the dining room.

 

 

 

 

The irony wasn't lost on Theo. It never was.

The irony of how Georges and Philip were completely, irrevocably in love with each other, and yet completely oblivious of the other's feelings.

The irony of how the two of them would confide in her, about how their feelings for each other, how one of them did something cute that made the other want to scream.

It was all quite hilarious to Theodosia. 

It was like she was in a movie or a fan fiction.

She, of course, would never tell them each other their feelings for each other. But she did have a strong role in their love lives.

Because Theo was getting bored of their mutual pining. So she decided to start a chain of events that would consequently lead to an actual relationship. And so she let Philip borrow one of her dresses, she placed that flower crown on his head, and leaned back and watched the series of events unfold.

She figured that it was safe to start spilling secrets now. And so when Mr. Laurens asked her, "What do you think he's up to?" when Philip ran up to his room, Theo replied with a "Oh, he's writing a love poem about his dearest, Georges."

This should be fun.

 

 

 

 

 Philip scrambled around in his room, looking for a pen and a piece of paper.  _Georges, Georges, Georges,_ he chanted to himself. He scribbled down a poem that was, actually quite good considering the amount of thought put into it. 

And then he retreated to his bed, where the real fun happened, if you know what I mean. Philip pulled down his pants, and took his cock in his hands. 

 _"Georges,"_ he whispered himself as he palmed his cock. He thought about how he would just love to fuck Georges senseless, to hear his broken moans as Georges came, to hear Georges whisper Philip's name as he was being fucked.

He came quickly into his hand, his imagination being too much. " _Georges."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I'm hungry. You want anything?"

Georges and Philip were in Philip's room, just hanging out. Georges shook his head, and Philip went downstairs to grab a snack. 

Georges stretched out, and sighed.  _I should get an award for going through so much emotional torture,_ he thought to himself. And then patted himself on the back for not kissing Philip and ruining their friendship. 

He stood up, and walked around. His eyes caught on a piece of paper, at Philip's desk. It was fancy stock, the type of paper Philip would use when he wrote his poems. On the top of the paper had the words,  _To My Dearest._

 _What the fuck. What the actual fuck,_ Georges thought.  _He's dating someone?_ Philip had, of course, dated other people before. How could he not? God, he was a fox. It broke his heart every time Philip announced it, but it was fine. He was fine.

Georges had also dated other people before. To try to take his mind off of Philip. Of course, it didn't work. 

Georges hurriedly stuffed the paper into his pocket just as Philip walked into the room again. 

"Hey," Philip said, giving off a dazzling smile that made Georges die inside.

"Hey."

"So what were we talking about?"

 

 

 

_8:34 p.m._

**Georges:** Theo

 **Theo(dosia):** what now

 **Georges:** so

 **Georges:** philip wrote this poem

 **Theo(dosia):** uh huh

 **Georges:** and its written to "his dearest"

 **Georges:** actually hold on ill type it out for you

 **Georges:** To my dearest,

 **Theo(dosia):** oooh things are already getting hot and heavy

 **Georges:** shut up

 **Georges:** Before no mortal ever knew/A love like mine so tender, true,/Completely wretched—you away,/And but half blessed me while you stay.

 **Georges:** If present love of you will face/Deny you to my fond embrace/No joy unmixed my bosom warms/But when my angel’s in my arms.

 **Theo(dosia):** damn.

 **Georges:** I KNOW RIGHT

 **Georges:** WHO DOES HE LOVE SO MUCH TO WRITE A REALLY FUCKNG GOOD POEM TO THEM

 **Theo(dosia):** who knows

 **Georges:** IM SUFFERING

 **Georges:** hold up

 **Georges:** theres something on the back

 **Theo(dosia):**? 

 **Georges:** oh god i can barely read this

 **Georges:** um, it says

 **Georges:** he was a darkish-skinneded half white half black—curly hair, mature in the body like whoa

 **Theo(dosia):** what the fuck

 **Georges:** hold on there's more

 **Georges:** That's not the only reason I liked him, though. She said she moved with his parents to new york from france

 **Georges:** which has fancy pastries 

 **Georges:** that has a little star drawn next to it

 **Theo(dosia):** what the actual fuck

 **Georges:** ikr

 

 

 

_12:02 a.m._

**Georges:** THEO

 **Georges:** THEO HOLY SHIT THEO

 **Georges:** I THINK

 **Georges:** THAT MAYBE

 **Georges:** PHILIPS POEM IS ABOUT ME

 **Georges:** HOLY SHIT THEO DO YOU THINK

 **Georges:** OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I DOUBT IT BUT CAN YOU IMAGINE 

 **Georges:** OH MY GOD

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I have an English essay, a bunch of French worksheets, but that's easy. Biology, oh you know what fuck you biology, math, oh god my life is a mess," Georges said as he ruffled through his binder. Philip looked at him, amused. 

"You know, I don't have to worry about those-"

"Because you did it already like your dad told you to," Georges finished for him. Georges sighed. "You know what fuck you." As if he wasn't trying already.

Philip rolled his eyes, and walked over to Georges, who was sitting at his desk. They were in Georges' room, yet again. Philip placed his head on top of Georges'.

 _Oh shit fuck,_ Georges thought.  _Keep it cool, just keep it cool, goddammit it Philip stop being so cute, just keep it cool._ He continued rustling through his binder when Philip plucked out a piece of paper.

"Hey man-" Georges said, but stopped when he realized what Philip was holding. His poem.You know the one that Georges found and stole.  _Fuuuuuu....._

Georges was keeping it in his binder because he wanted to read it over at school. Actually, it was quite unnecessary, given the fact that Georges basically memorized the entire thing. Only now was he realizing how stupid he was to stick it in his binder.

"This, is, um, my..... poem," Philip stuttered, standing awkwardly. He kept his eyes on the paper. Philip started blushing furiously. 

"Um, yeah..." Georges said, rising from his seat. "About that...."

"Oh my god," Philip whispered.  _My life is over, I need to move to Australia, create a new identity..._ He stumbled towards the wall, and sat down leaning against it.  _He probably knows it's about him, huh._ He covered his hands with his eyes. 

Georges walked towards him, and crouched down. "Hey," he said, placing his hand over Philip's. 

Philip groaned, and curled himself into a ball. 

"Hey?" George repeated. He brushed a few strands of hair out of Philip's face. "You ok?"

"No not really."

"Talk to me?"

"You weren't supposed to see that poem."

Georges and Philip sat there for a while in silence. And then a hesitant "Is it about me?"

Philip didn't answer. "Cause, if it is, I, um, I-" Georges said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I like you a lot."

Philip looked up at him, uncomprehending. "Well, we can't hate each other, considering the fact that we're best friends-"

"Romantically," Georges blurted out. Philip's eyes shone, understanding. Georges stood up, and paced around. "Oh god, you don't like me at all do you, that poem was about some girl," he muttered under his breath. "And now our friendship is ruined, and-"

"Can I kiss you?"

Now it was Georges' turn to be confused. "I'm sorry?"

Philip stood up, and looked at him with a hungered gaze. "Can. I. Kiss. You." he said, enunciating every word. 

"Yes," Georges breathed, and promptly pinned Philip against the wall. He kissed Philip deeply, drawing a moan out from Philip. 

"I can't believe this is happening," Philip whispered, smiling. Georges started peppering kisses over his freckles. 

"Yea, well you best believe," he said. 

"No, but like, I've been waiting for this for so long." Philip pulled Georges in for a kiss, dipping his tongue languidly into Georges'. He felt like fireworks. And would you just  _look_ at the  _fireworks._

After some time of desperate kissing, Georges started grinding against Philip, drawing a low moan from him. He stuck his hands under Philip's shirt, roaming around his torso. 

"Wait, isn't this going a bit fast?" Philip gasped out. Don't get him wrong though, he was having a great time.

Georges smiled, and began kissing at his neck. "Baby girl, I waited 18 years for this and if you think that I will let you leave this room without seeing your dick, you are truly mistaken."

Philip gasped, and began grinding against Georges even harder. He grabbed George's ass and shoved their groins together. "Bed. Bed now," Georges choked out, and then pushed them towards the bed. 

He took off Philip's shirt, and rutted against him fervently. Philip grabbed at his shirt feebly. "Why are you even still wearing this?" 

Georges laughed, and took off his shirt. He kissed Philip passionately, trying to put all 18 years of his pining and longing into that kiss. Philip moaned.

"You need- I need, you- fuck me Georges," he gasped. He started fiddling with George's waistband. 

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Georges babbled into his ear. He pulled Philip's pants off of him, leaving him there in all of his naked glory. 

Georges could have come from the sight of it.

"Come on," Philip wined, pulling Georges out of his trance. He squirmed around. "Touch me?"

Georges smiled, and kissed Philip. He grabbed Philip's cock into his hands. The moan Philip let out was so loud, that Georges instinctively felt like he needed to cover his mouth despite the fact that both of his parents were away on a business trip. He continued slowly stroking him, while sucking at the skin on Philip's neck. 

"Baby girl...." he whined. Georges drew back, and smiled. He reached over and pulled a bottle of lube out from his dresser. Philip smiled at how prepared he was. 

"You sure about this?" he whispered in his ear. Philip only groaned in a response, and tugged Georges' hands toward his ass. 

"Come oon," Philip repeated, rolling his hips towards Georges. He swore he could have come from the sight of that. Georges smiled, and spread his legs apart. He drizzled a good amount of lube on his fingers.  

He slowly pushed a finger into Philip's entrance. He let out a loud moan, and grinded against Georges' hand. "Paciencya Fe," he murmured against Philip's ear. 

Philip moaned again, saying "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Patience." He bit at the spot behind Philip's ear. Georges continued slowly moving his finger in and out of Philip. 

"Add another one," Philip moaned, grinding even harder against him. Georges pressed a kiss against his lips, and added more lube. He added another one, and continued his painfully slow pace. " _Faster, Georges, goddammit."_

Georges kissed his freckles. "Hold, on, I want to try something." At that, he took Philip's cock in his other hand. 

" _Oh."_ Georges moved lower so that his face was aligned with his cock. He kept fingering Philip at that same, slow pace. "Baby girl, what are you doing?"

Georges only smiled, and pressed a kiss on the top of Philip's cock, while curling his fingers in and out of Philip. He heard him curse softly. 

He licked at the head of Philip's cock, and then took the entire thing in his mouth. " _Fuck, Georges,"_ Philip moaned. Georges smirked around Philip's cock, and added another finger. Philip moaned, no shouted, and Georges felt something warm and sticky run down his pants. He ignored it, and kept blowing and fingering his best friend now boyfriend.

He curled in his fingers, and quickly found Philip's prostate. He stroked it gently, and in a few moments Philip was coming in his mouth. He pulled his mouth off of his cock, and swallowed. Philip let out a broken moan.

Philip looked at him adoringly. "I can't believe you just did that," he whispered. He lay there helplessly. "I don't think I can walk." Georges smiled, and then placed himself on top of Philip and kissed him again. 

Philip thumbed at the waistband of his jeans. "How are you still wearing this?" Georges shrugged, and continued peppering kisses across his freckles. Philip started rubbing at Georges cock, and came across a wet spot. "Did you-did you already?"

Georges nodded sheepishly. "I may have."

"That's not fair, I didn't even get to see your dick." Georges rolled his eyes, and pulled off his pants. He grabbed a washcloth, cleaned himself off, and placed himself on top of Philip, and began grinding against him. " _Oh,"_ Philip moaned from underneath him. "Babe I literally just came-"

Georges cut him off with a kiss, thrusting even more forcefully. Within moments they were both fully hard again. 

Georges breathed erratically into Philip's ear. " _Baby girl, you feel so good,"_ he said as he grabbed both of their cocks into his hand. Philip let out a low moan, and began thrusting into Georges' hand. 

" _Fuck, Georges,"_ he moaned. 

"Is this good?" he asked, jerking his hands even faster. 

"You're all I ever wanted."

Georges smiled. "Sweetheart, I love you, but that was straight out of a fanfiction or something." He bit at his neck, and Philip was coming all over in Georges' hand. Georges was quick to follow. 

He rolled over, laying next to Philip. "I don't think I can walk again," Philip said to him. Georges propped himself on his elbows and looked down at Philip lovingly. His hair was all mussed up, his lips bright and red, bite marks along his neck, come all over his stomach, but Philip looked like the sun. Georges placed a lingering kiss on his lips, and cleaned them both up.

They snuggled under the covers. Philip sent a quick text to his dad saying that he would be staying the night. 

"I love you," he whispered to Philip, who was currently in his arms. 

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i had friends who would reply to my incoherent rambling about anything whenever i text them like theo and georges and philip


End file.
